Night life Night love
by Luna Kattalakis
Summary: its a axelxroxas yaoi. my first yaoi, so i hope its ok also includes other kh characters and some pretty deep drama. ok, it started off yaoi, but as you get into chapter 3 and on it changes, sorry, like i said, first yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok, so this is going to be my first try at yaoi, so I apologize if it sucks ass

Chapter 1

Axel ran, and he ran fast. _That didn't happen…I'm not fucking gay!_ His mind shouted as he ran faster. His chest felt tight and he didn't care. He welcomed the pain. Anything to make him forget of that blonde. That blonde and his beautiful blue eyes.

"Damn it!! Why the hell does this shit happen to me?!?" he screamed at the world. When his legs started to burn he stopped at an empty lot and collapsed. His curses were inaudible, as if he were talking to his own demons.

"Why the hell did I let him do that? What the hell was his damn name?" he sat and looked up at the stars for answers. "Ah…that's right. That blonde's name was Roxas." The way Axel said his name; it wasn't with anger, but with thick affection and slightly with lust. _Shit shit shit shit shitty shit shit_ he thought angrily. Then, as if responding to the images in his mind, his body trembled from remembering what that beautiful blonde did to, and with him.

_The way that blonde felt…he was different than all of the girls I've been with. The way his mouth felt on me. All over my body. My body had craved him. Why? _Axel thought to himself, no longer worried if anyone saw his boner when he first set eyes on Roxas, but focused on why the boy made him feel that way.

"Roxas…" Axel whispered to himself, loving how the name felt on his tongue. Sweet like the blonde's had been in his mouth.

Axel sighed and stood up, grumbling to himself about too much alcohol and not enough girls at the party.

"Damn party…damn alcohol…damn fucking sex." He growled as he stood.

"Your voice is so sexy when you're pissed." The blonde's voice said. Axel knew Roxas had to have been following him. Axel just studied the pavement and kicked a rock.

"Why the hell did you choose me." Axel demanded, losing his anger when he felt the beautiful blonde hug him from behind. Axel closed his eyes and moaned softly. Roxas was still unimaginably hard.

"I didn't mean to. Something in me was drawn to you. I needed you from the moment you entered the party. I still need you, but different now. I want to love you forever. I want to be yours." The blonde said soothingly against Axel's back. The words hit Axel hard. _He wants to love me. Do I want him too? _He asked himself in his mind. After a few moments, he turned around to look Roxas in the eyes. His bright, innocent, loving blue eyes pierced Axel's green ones through to the heart.

"I think…" Axel began, but before he could finish, his body moved on its own. He leaned forward and kissed the blonde's lips with passion he'd never felt before. _I want him more than anything else, and I can't deny that to him, nor to my heart_ Axel thought to himself, and he knew it was true. That blonde had given him something he hadn't felt with anyone else. That little sweet blonde made him feel needed…loved…important.

"Roxas?" Axel asked softly as he parted his lips from the blonde's.

"Yea…" Roxas replied softly, his heart pounding in his chest from that redhead's kiss. _He's important. I need him. I love him. I hope this can last for us._ Roxas thought to himself as he stared at Axel's lips. He wanted those lips on his again.

"Want to…go back to my place? It's not too big, but its got a big tv, nice couch and…a really big bed." Axel blushed at the mention the bed. He'd always had one night stands and sexual relationships, but the sex was never in his bed. _Damn…my bed is a sex virgin_ he thought. _Poor bed…it wont know what the fuck hit it tonight_. Axel laughed at his thoughts then realized that Roxas was looking at him with eyes of deep interest.

"I'd love to go to you place, but…why were you laughing…were you laughing at what I did with you…" Roxas couldn't help but squeak nervously. Ever since Axel ran from him he thought that the redhead didn't enjoy the oral with him. Roxas thought that he had done really well, and Axel's strong ejaculation had told him that, but he was still scared it wasn't good enough.

"Wha…no! No, not that. That was…woah." Axel and Roxas both blushed and Axel muttered a damn it as he felt himself gain another erection. Roxas looked down and turned a darker shade of red and smiled.

"Then…why did you laugh?" Roxas asked innocently. His face returned to its usual soft cream, but he could still feel the heat in his own throbbing manhood.

"I was just thinking that my bed is a sex virgin. Sure I've had sex, but the most my bed has seen is…um…my hand acquainted with myself and little white drops." Axel suddenly felt self-conscious. Roxas' smile and dark red blush told him that the blonde liked the images.

Together they walked to Axel's house, where they both were hoping for a more intimate round two if what had begun at the party, an hour previous.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Axel closed the door to his house behind him softly and locked it. _Better not let this one run…don't think he will, but he might._ He thought to himself bitterly.

"I thought you said this place was small!" Roxas exclaimed, looking at the huge living room that had leather couches and recliners, a huge flat-screen, and every game system and game known to man.

"It's not as big as it could be." Axel smiled. As Roxas looked at Axel's vast game collection, Axel grabbed a couple sodas for them. "Hey, Roxy, you like Coke?" he called.

"Huh? Oh, yea, sure." Roxas replied, completely absorbed in his browsing. Suddenly he had something extremely cold on the back of his neck and he squealed helplessly.

"Was that cold? Here, let me fix it." Axel said as he pulled the blonde close to him and began kissing his neck.

"Oh….Axel…" Roxas moaned softly. _His lips are so…soft…so warm…I…I want them. _The blonde thought as he desperately pulled at Axel's hair, bringing his lips that much closer.

As their lips were a mere inch from each other, Axel moaned softly at the feel of Roxas' hot breath on his face. Soon they were kissing and they could both feel themselves gain yet another erection from the other. _This is amazing! _Roxas thought as he slowly parted his lips, curious and full of hope that Axel would move his with him. As Axel softly touched Roxas' tongue with his, they both melted into a moving tangle of desperate need.

Somehow they managed to find Axel's bed in their passionate dance of removing clothes from one another.

"A…Axel?" Roxas questioned as the redhead kissed him down his body and softly on the tip.

"Yea?" Axel replied, his voice rough and dripping in lust and seduction.

"I…I've never…well…" he sighed.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." Axel replied softly as he slowly took the blonde into his mouth. Being soft and slow, he used his tongue to make Roxas squirm in new and amazing pleasures. _He's so hot! So…oh shit…_Roxas thought as he felt the familiar heat low in his stomach.

"A…Axeeel….you're going to….make me…."he moaned as he fought it. He didn't want to yet…he wanted this to last. Axel only took this as a reason to go faster and harder. Axel could taste the sweet blonde's sweet pre-cum and he knew the poor blonde couldn't hold it back much longer. He'd make him hold it until he absolutely exploded in his mouth. _Ooohhhh shiiiiit…damn the good…aaahhhhh fuuckk_ Roxas thought as he felt his body refuse to hold back anymore. He shot his seed into Axel's mouth and moaned loudly in the process. The redhead swallowed easily and smiled at his sweet blonde friend.

"Now _that_ was good." Axel chuckled at the little blonde panting heavily. Roxas nodded his agreement and was suddenly rolled over. "Mind if I have some more fun?" Axel whispered in Roxas' ear and kissed his neck, gently stroking his still massive erection.

"No, go ahead!" the blonde answered eagerly as he got onto his hands and knees. He heard Axel get into a drawer and heard the distinct click and squirt of lube.

"Just relax." Axel said as he slowly opened the blonde and entered him. Roxas moaned louder than he thought he could as he felt Axel easily rub against his prostate. Slightly faster now, Axel worked in and out of the tight blonde, loving how he felt. Axel felt himself tighten and release inside the blonde and he slowly left Roxas' body and snuggled close to him. Both quite exhausted from the night's pleasures, the fell asleep together, hugging each other close and kissing softly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm going to introduce my own character in this chapter; Nina. Warning you now so you don't read it and go "who the hell is that!?!" lol ok, on with the chapter!!

Chapter 3

Axel woke to Roxas' soft snoring next to him. He smiled and chuckled softly at the young blonde laying on his side next to him. Kissing his cheek softly, Axel stood and kicked around the clothes on the floor, looking for some pants and wishing his room wasn't such a mess. _Damn I wish I would've cleaned up…I hope Roxas doesn't mind too much_ he thought self-consciously as he yanked on some sweatpants and softly padded to the kitchen.

"A lot has happened to me in one night." Axel said, hardly realizing he had said it aloud. He picked up a can of soda and sipped it, choking and sputtering violently. "What the fuck!?! Oh…damn that Marluxia!" he cursed the pink haired man as he dumped the watered-down soda into his sink. "Him and his damn 'healthy' soda shit." Axel spat as he threw the soda can in the trash and returned to his fridge to retrieve a fresh one.

Axel sat on his couch and watched an episode of Myth Busters and laughed as they blew up yet another unsuspecting car. Roxas had just walked into the living room when he jumped at a knock on the door.

"I got it, since I'm already here." He sleepily grumbled as he opened the door. Riku panted heavily and gasped for air, his look was of terror.

"It's…Sora…accident…bike…help…" he gasped as he held heavily onto the door frame.

"Shit…c'mon Roxy, let's go save your twin." Axel grumbled as he jumped up and ran out the door watching as Roxas ran back to the room for pants instead of his boxers.

When they arrived at the intersection between 9th and 43rd, they saw cop cars, and ambulance, and a girl with dark green hair. She was kneeling in a pool of blood, her hands were glowing green on a body's chest. As they got closer, Roxas sobbed as he realized the body was Sora. The blood was Sora's.

"What the hell happened!!!" Roxas screamed as he threw the girl away from his twin's body.

"Bike wreck. An oncoming truck didn't pay attention to the red light, and your brother's motorcycle was crashed into. I…I'm sorry...he…the blood loss before I got here…it was too much. Asked me to tell his brother, Roxas, that he's sorry he couldn't hold on. He said your mom and dad were calling to him. Said he was so sorry he couldn't say good bye." The girl with the green hair said as she pulled her black hood up to shadow her face and eyes. She sat in the spot that Roxas had pushed her in, somehow unable to stand.

"You don't look like a doctor. Or even a nurse for that matter." Axel stated as he analyzed the girl's black hoodie, and dark grey jeans that were too baggy for her slim figure and had huge gashes in the knees.

"That's because I'm not. I'm a…healer…"she admitted shyly. Axel reexamined Sora's body and saw that all of his cuts and gashes that should've been there from the crash weren't. If it hadn't been for the pool of blood around him, he would've looked asleep.

"Roxas…" the girl said quietly, "he also said for me to tell you that he wasn't in pain when I got to him. He said I healed him enough where he could rest peacefully. I…I'm glad you didn't see him before."

"Who. The. Fuck. Are. You." Roxas said coldly. He hated this girl. He didn't know her, but he felt like she killed his only family left.

"Please don't be mad with me, Roxas. I was one of Sora's friends. I'm Nina. I was the girl that he told you that saved his life last time he was badly injured. Zexion, my brother, introduced us better after that." Nina said softly, still not looking at anyone but Sora's body.

"Damn it! You're Zex's little sister!?!" Axel exclaimed before Roxas could snap back at her. Nina answered with a small nod and hugged her knees to her chest. _I hate the attention. I hate how they look at me._ She thought as Roxas then recognized the name.

Riku stood frozen as he stared at his dead lover's body. All of they love they had. The bonds they shared…gone. _If only I had picked him up to go to lunch instead of letting him take his motorcycle. He'd still be here with me_ he thought sadly as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Nina winced as she felt sudden sadness and regret wash over her. _Damn empath powers_ she mentally cursed herself. Of her and her brother, she was gifted with more physical power, while he had intellect.

"Roxas…" Axel said barely above a whisper as he held his lover close to his body, letting him sob into his chest for the loss of his twin. Nina stood and ran, she couldn't take feeling everybody's emotions of sadness.

That was why she had liked Sora so much; he was always so full of joy and happiness that she suddenly felt better when she talked to him.

"Where the hell did she go? I wanted to question her about my brother's death." Roxas said coldly. At this time, Riku had had enough of Roxas' shit.

"She didn't fucking kill him you God Damned Bastard! She fucking saved him from more pain than he already had you ungrateful fucker!" Riku shouted at Roxas. The purple-blue haired boy had tears of rage streaming down his face and he turned from Axel, Roxas, and his lover's body and chased after Nina. He knew what she had done for Sora. He had to thank her for all of her help in making his last moments less painful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Riku finally caught up with Nina, she was hiding up a tree in a local park, six blocks from the accident. She was sobbing uncontrollably at the lost of her friend. Her only friend.

"Nina? Is it ok if I talk to you for a little bit? I don't think anyone else would understand this except for you." Riku called kindly up to the scared girl. She artfully made her way down and jumped gracefully from the tree. When she stood, she kept her hood up so Riku couldn't see her.

"I'm here." She choked between silent sobs. Riku didn't say a word. He hardly thought about what it was she was so upset about. She hurt like he did, and he understood that.

"I just wanted to say thank you. I understand how hard it was for you to heal Sora as he died. To heal him enough so he wasn't in pain. I saw you struggle to try to keep him alive." Riku took a small step closer to the girl, but she stepped back.

"He wasn't just my friend, Riku. He was my only friend, my brother, and he had been my only love. Sora really was everything I had." Hearing herself tell someone other than her own mind everything Sora had been to her hurt, but who was she to deny Sora's lover that she had also lost her everything.

The words she spoke didn't surprise Riku. He had always understood there was a secret past to Nina and Sora. It was never spoken, and from how they had acted, you could've never told they had once been loves. "_Riku…comfort her. She's going to need you like I had needed you. Allow yourself to love her_." Riku had heard the voice in the wind. Sora's voice. He wanted to deny it, to refuse Sora's wish, but he knew Sora wanted them both to be happy.

"_Nina, relax. Love Riku…love him like you used to love me. I'm never going to be gone if you two are together. Your hearts are filled with me, and together, you two will never have to lose me._" Nina heard and recognized Sora's voice. This hadn't been the first time he had talked to her. Earlier when she was talking to Roxas, Sora's voice was whispering to her the things to say. He hadn't really told her all those things as he died. He knew how truly powerful that girl was. She was his bridge to his loves. His twin, his lover, and her.

Riku and Nina both looked at each other, the exact same look. The look of someone who had somehow realized that things happened for a reason, and this reason was so that they could be together.

"_I want you both to be happy. I always knew it would be like this. I regret nothing. Both of you…I love you_." Sora's spirit had manifested between the two who had been inches from each other. As they both gawked at the spirit that was already fading, they locked eyes.

Riku moved on instinct; what he would do he had no control over. He knew it was what Sora wanted, and he knew it felt right. He slowly lowered Nina's hood and gently tilted her chin up with his hand so he could look her in the eyes. His deep blue eyes penetrated her amber ones. They were locked in a moment that caused all time to stop. Without thinking, they both leaned into a kiss that caused the entire world to disappear. When their lips parted, they held each other close in a hug that was both loving, and comforting. Sora's approving laugh filled the wind as they stood together for many moments.

* * *

"Axel?" Roxas called quietly to the redhead in the living room. The blonde was busy in the kitchen, cooking an elaborate casserole to keep his mind off of his brother's funeral that would be held in four days.

"What's up, Roxy?" Axel answered sweetly as he stood and moved into the kitchen where he could hold his lover close. The tone Roxas had used was the one Axel knew all too well as the one where he really needed a hug and someone to cry to.

"Do you think that green haired bitch killed my brother?" Roxas asked harshly. Axel's body stiffened.

"I've know Zexion's family for years, I didn't recognize his sister because she dyed her hair, but I can tell you one thing for damn sure, she's not a bitch. She's actually a very powerful woman." Axel answered coldly. "You shouldn't make judgments about someone before you know who they are Roxy." Axel finished with a softer, gentler tone.

"I'll call her a bitch as much as I want to. I saw her fucking kissing my brother's…I saw her kissing Riku!" Roxas sobbed into Axel's chest. Axel shook his head and sighed. Sora had told him a long time ago when they had first met that he knew he'd die young. That his lover when he died would be with his lover before. Zexion had known his sister would come across this fate as well. Sora had explained to Axel and Zexion both why he couldn't tell his twin.

_"He's so centered on what he thinks is going on my life that if he knew that I had known since we were twelve that I'd die at twenty, he'd curse me in my grave. He would've wrapped me in bubble wrap and would've never let me leave. You guys have to promise me now that you'll keep this a secret." Sora had said to a curious looking eight-teen year old Axel and Zexion._ They didn't know it at the time, but they both were protecting the people they cared about.

"Hey, Roxy…would you like if we made love? You could be in control and take some of your anger and frustration out on me." Axel suggested quietly after dinner. Roxas' casserole hadn't worked out, so they had ordered pizza.

"I'm not in the mood….but I would really like to cuddle and just be close to you." Roxas replied softly.

Axel smiled and picked up his lover, carrying him in his arms to his room where they undressed each other and held each other close, talking about their interests and how they felt about each other. Roxas had been mid-sentence about something to do with ramen when he passed out from exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nina sat in a dark room circled my white candles. The night before she and Riku had called Sora to them. He came with smiles and was almost solid. Tonight she's make it real. She called all of her power and used them to call Sora to her.

"_Hey Nina! What's up?" _he asked smiling. Nina sighed and looked at him, slowly chanting.

"I'm giving you your life back." She answered as she began to glow faintly.

"_Nina! NO!_" Sora yelled, but it was too late. Her body had been changed into nothing but spirit, and Sora's body became real.

_"Good bye Sora."_ Nina said as her spirit vanished. Sora looked at his hand. He was alive again.

"I have to go see Riku!" he shouted as he ran out the door. "Riku!" BABE!" he screamed.

"Yea? What the…oh no fucking way." Riku gasped. _He's not real. He cant be. I saw him get hit._ Riku thought wildly as he gazed at his lover's body.

"It's real, Riku. I'm real. I'm back." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Sora" Riku breathed as he felt Sora's lips on his. _He really is back_ he thought.

Sora held onto Riku tightly as Riku expressed his happiness by giving Sora the best blow job of his life.

Riku took his brown-haired lover into his mouth slowly, teasing the nerves in the tip by sucking and then blowing cool air on him. Sora moaned loudly and looked at Riku with that look. Riku knew how much Sora needed this.

"Give me just one second." Riku said as he quickly slipped some lube onto his massively throbbing member. Sora rolled over and bent, assuming one of his favorite positions. Riku gently opened his lover and slipped inside.

"Oh shiiiit you're so damn tight!" Riku moaned as he felt Sora tighten and slowly relax, adjusting to Riku's rather large member inside of him. Slowly Riku could slide inside of his lover; loving how he moans each time he rubs that sweet spot. Riku reached around and stroked Sora in time with each pump as he felt himself tighten for a cum. "Sooraaa" he moaned softly as he rammed harder into his tight, hot lover.

"I'm about to as well, my love." Sora said with shallow gasps and whimpers. Together they came, Riku releasing inside Sora, and Sora on the sheets. Riku slipped out of his lover and Sora rolled over. Riku slowly pulled Sora close to him, and they lied together for the rest of the night, kissing and holding each other close.

"I missed you, Sora. Three weeks has been…a living hell." Riku said as he played with his lover's hair.

"I've watched you…I honestly thought that when I died that was it for us." Sora said, slightly on the verge of tears.

"Shhh…everything is ok now baby." Riku said softly to Sora. They kissed once more, and fell asleep, spooning.

"Axel! Can you get the phone!" Roxas called to the redhead who grumbled and got up from his nap. "Yea?" he growled. _Axel? Hey, it's me, Riku, can you bring Roxas over? It's really important._ Axel sighed. "Sure, whatever." He snapped. Riku clicked and Axel screamed for Roxas. "Road trip!"

"Axel? What's wrong?" the blonde questioned scared.

"Not only to add to the fact that Zexion's sister is dead, Riku wants to see you." Axel whispered. Roxas nodded and they drove to Riku's house. Both had their own questions. _Why does Riku need to see me now?_ Roxas questioned himself, not bothering Axel, for he knew he had his own difficulties.

_How could Nina have died so fast? She was so strong_. Axel thought, desperately worried about Zexion.

When they arrived, Riku was waiting outside for them.

"You're not gonna believe this shit." He said as he grabbed Roxas and Axel both, dragging them inside the house.

"What are you…what the hell kind of sick damn joke is this!?!" Roxas asked as he saw his brother, or what looked like his brother.

"It's really me, Roxas. Nina gave herself up for me to live again. She decided I had more to live for." Sora said as he hugged his brother.

"That explains it…that's why Nina's dead." Axel whispered.

"Sora…it is you!" Roxas said as he hugged his brother. Axel and Riku looked at each other.

"We had our little…reunion last night, although if Roxas tries that…I'll have to kill him." Riku chuckled. Axel nodded

"I would too." Axel replied. And they both nodded and laughed at the two brothers wrestling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You're sure that's what happened to my sister?" Zexion asked Axel as he felt his heart fill with dread and pain. Axel's nod just sealed him in depression.

"She gave herself up for Sora and Riku. According to Sora, she had told him that he had more to live for. And according to Riku all she talked about while she 'lived' with him was how weak she had been when she couldn't keep Sora alive. I really think she wanted this to happen." Axel whispered to his friend in the small library. Zexion picked up a book and began reading it near the end. _She's dead. Gone forever._ He thought sadly. His eyes began to fill with tears and he shook himself. He wouldn't cry now. She willingly did this. This was what she had wanted to do.

"I hope she's in a better place now. We never got along that well, but she was still my sister." Zexion snapped his book shut and tossed it on the table. "It was nice seeing you again, Axel. Good bye." He said as he left the library quickly. He didn't know where he was going to go, and he didn't care.

When Roxas got to see Axel again after two weeks he had a lot to tell him about. It turned out that in Nina's sacrifice, Sora was granted her healing and empathy abilities.

"You're shitting me, right?" Axel laughed as Sora demonstrated by healing one of Axel's many scars so that he had smooth flesh once again on his chest.

"It's strange and too much makes me sleepy, but no, I'm not." Sora smiled as Riku hugged him approvingly around his waist. Sora's eyes widened as he felt powerful love and lust flow from his purple-silver haired lover and straight down to his cock. "Oh shit…um…" he gasped as he felt himself gain an erection from his lover's emotions. He turned to Riku and bit his lip as he tucked the tip underneath the elastic of his boxers quickly, desperately hoping that his brother and Axel couldn't see it.

"Empathy powers working over-time, are they?" Axel laughed as Sora turned around. Roxas looked confused from his smart-ass lover to his red-faced brother.

"What are you talking about Axie?" the blonde asked innocently. Sora squeezed his eyes tightly shut as the red-haired man began his explanation.

"Well, it's clear that when Riku hugged your twin Sora was suddenly filled with an emotion that wasn't originally his. And judging from the way he turned and adjusted his 'belt' it suggests that Riku is one horny little fucker and just transferred some of that emotion to your brother. I think it's safe to guess that we should be leaving now so that they can become reacquainted with each other's bodies." Axel smiled at his keen eye for horny-ness. Roxas nodded in realization and pulled at his lover's hand.

"Maybe I am too." He teased and Axel looked surprised at his sweet blonde. Roxas' eyes were filled with love and need, which made Axel bite his lip and beg his body not to respond yet.

"Um…right…time to leave. Nice…um…seeing you guys." Axel squeaked as he hurried out the door with his lover, sighing in relief when he could relax his body and allow himself an erection.

"Car sex?" he heard his sweet lover's voice ask oh-so-innocently behind him as two hot hands slid down his pants and straight onto his throbbing member. The feeling of Roxas' hands on him made him moan with sudden need. He nodded weakly as he bit his lip, trying not to pull his manhood out of his zipper and have Roxas suck him on Sora and Riku's front porch.

"Oh Roxy please…harder…" Axel begged as Roxas pumped harder into his red-haired lover. The harder Roxas went, the tighter Axel's body got, which caused them both to get closer to their strong climaxes.

"Axel!!!" Roxas screamed as he released and he could feel some wet-ness on his knees that let him know Axel came too. Slowly he slid out of his lover and he moaned softly, collapsing on Axel in the back seat of his sleek black Corvette.

"I'll drive babe, don't worry." Axel smiled as he lifted Roxas up and helped put his slowly softening member back into his jeans. Roxas smiled and leaned against the car door, weakly fastening his seat belt and passed out.

"Sweet sweet Roxy." Axel smiled as he drove back to his house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Sora?" Riku asked softly as he looked at his beautifully blue-eyed lover. Sora was kneeling at his feet, his empathetic ability making him feel the same passions as Riku. Sora bit his lip as he held his hand over his lover's throbbing member.

"Yes, my love?" Sora replied with slight eagerness on his voice.

"I was hoping we could…well…I wanted us to just go at it. Oral is such a tease when I want the satisfaction of ramming into your hot, tight body." Riku turned a deep red and smiled hugely when his brunette lover stood and threw him onto the bed.

"Oh Riku!!" Sora screamed as his silver-purple haired love forced himself within his tight body. Sora had decided he wanted it rough, and so Riku delivered, non-lubed and hard ramming. Sora gripped the sheets as he slid closer to his climax. Sweat began to bead on his chest and Riku leaned forward to seductively lick it off of him. Taking small nips at his brunette's neck, he whispered in a rough and deep voice;

"Hold it back…I'm not finished with you."

Sora moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, tightening his body and resisting his cum, even though it was torture to do so. Riku gathered all his energy and rammed harder and faster into his partner. Sora fought against his release, but he could feel Riku's about to happen. In the same instant they both released; Sora's shooting onto his chest and Riku's inside.

"That…was…amazing…Riku…" Sora gasped, feeling Riku's after-waves of pleasure along with his. Riku nodded and pulled Sora to him, so that he could hold his love and kiss him with new passion.

They parted their lips and explored each other's mouth, holding one another close and hands roaming their bodies. Sora was glad he could feel Riku's emotions, because he could 'feel' where Riku liked to be touched the most. Concentrating on his lower back and his butt, Sora felt relaxed while Riku rubbed his brown haired lover in some of his most sensitive places. Riku rolled Sora onto his side and pulled his back to him. He kissed his lover's neck once and allowed his body to fall into gratifying sleep.

"Axel? When did we get home?" Roxas asked softly while Axel kissed his sweet blonde's cheek.

"We just got back baby. I carried you in and took your shirt and jeans off for you…I figured you'd be more comfortable that way." The red-haired man smiled, his green eyes shining with love. Roxas' answering smile and sigh told Axel that he was happy this man loved him so much. It was hard for Roxas to imagine his live without Axel. It seemed impossible that it has only been three months.

"Axel? Why were you so angry when we first met?" this particular question had been gnawing in Roxas' mind since that night.

"I…I hadn't had an experience with another man before. But with you…I can't believe I'd had any other experiences ever; with anyone." Axel said sweetly as he pulled Roxas to him. Axel was sitting up against his headboard and he pulled Roxas between his legs so they could cuddle and watch TV.

"That's sweet Axie…oohh!!! I love this show!!" Roxas squealed as he recognized _America's Next Top Model _on the TV.

"Ok, ok, we can watch your show Roxy." Axel smiled as he kissed the top of his love's head. _His hair smells sweet…like…strawberries?_ Axel thought and then regretted having Roxas between his legs.

"I told you that my shampoo would turn you on!" Roxas laughed as he leaned forward so Axel wouldn't get hurt because his hardening member was being pressed rather hard against his back. Axel turned dark red and tried to frown at his sweet blonde, but he could only smile as Roxas rubbed him gently.

"It's ok baby, don't be embarrassed bout that. I think it's cute." Roxas blushed as his eyes glistened with sweet and innocent love. Axel shook his head and pointed at the clock.

"It's only been two hours since the car sex…I don't think I can live through another cum." He laughed a little as Roxas widened his eyes and let go of Axel's member.

"I'm sorry! I thought I was asleep longer!" Roxas pleaded. The red head laughed and pulled the blonde to him so he could kiss him lovingly.

"Let's go to sleep, I'm dead tired. And don't worry about it Roxy, it's sweet of you to want to help me out." Axel smiled and slid down so he and Roxas could lay comfortably together as they slept.

"Good night Axie." Roxas said sleepily as he pulled the sheets over Axel and him.

"Night Roxy…I love you." the red head blushed and smiled as the words danced on his lips.

"I…I love you too!" Roxas squealed in pleasure. He'd have to tell Sora about what they had just said when he woke up, but he wanted to sleep with his love first.


End file.
